


Not Yet

by mangoesntangoes



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoesntangoes/pseuds/mangoesntangoes
Summary: "Im sorry," he felt compelled to say. He wanted to say it. He wanted to say it so bad but he didn't know...how? He just didn't. Every time he tried to look at Simon, he'd just see that disappointment and anger on his face making him weary to say anything about it. He felt it better to just not say anything all.
Relationships: Hugh Everhart | Captain Chromium/Simon Westwood | The Dread Warden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Not Yet

***  
"Do you want to die? "

Ace's words pierced him like knives. 

"I..." Hugh grunted. It was all he could get from his throat. It hurt to speak. It hurt to even make noise. He looked at the large piece of debris that was thrown into his chest. It was a mistake to keep his eyes off him.

Do you want to die? Those words rang loud against his ears. 

"Stop!" Hugh heard a voice. He looked around but didn't see anyone but Ace and himself. Was he hearing things? Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ace raise his arm, more debris and rebar crumbling together into one large mass. He grinned wildly, stretching his arm back, preparing to end the fight. 

But before he could throw it, he reeled back with a roar of pain. He swung behind him hut nothing was there. 

"I said," Simon perked up, brandishing his knife.   
"Go away!" He jumped towards, which Hugh and Alec both took by surprise. But more of a surprise to Alec when the knife sliced through his cheek. He growled, pressing his fingers to the new wound. 

When he glanced at Simon again, Simon glinted his knife. Alec huffed. The look on his face seemed like he wanted to keep fighting. But he knew he couldn't with an invisible nuisance. He flecked a pebble at Hugh's head, concrete rumbling and then rising below him. 

"This was only a brawl, Captain," he spat, and with that he was gone. Hugh almost didn't want to believe how fast he flung himself into the air. 

"Hugh. Hugh, look at me." Simon had rushed to Hugh's side, crouching beside him.

Hugh looked up as Simon's hand guided his chin towards.

"You...didn't have to do that," he forced from his voice. He tried to smile but his face hurt all the strain of the fight.

"Of course I did. C'mon, lets get you home..." 

Simon lifted Hugh's arm over his shoulders, keeping him upright. 

"Si...Thank you..." He said quietly. It almost felt...strange. And it must've felt to the same way to him too.

"Um...yea..." 

"Ace really did a number on me, huh?" High tried to joke. But Simon kept his eyes forward, his face stern and unimpressed.

"His name is Alec." He grunted through gritted teeth. Hugh sighed quietly, almost feeling disappointed. In himself. Because he knew Simon was too. And he hated that. Every time, he tried to do something cool or impressive, Simon always ended up trying to save him or nursing his wounds he got from his stunts. 

He could tell he was tired of him. He wouldn't be surprised if he had left him alone the next morning. 

"Im sorry," he felt compelled to say. He wanted to say it. He wanted to say it so bad but he didn't know...how? He just didn't. Every time he tried to look at Simon, he'd just see that disappointment and anger on his face making him weary to say anything about it. He felt it better to just not say anything all. 

So Hugh bit his lip to keep quiet as they stumbled their way to their small apartment. Simon opened the door, pushing Hugh inside. Hugh, himself, managed to wobble his way to the couch and with a groan, sit himself down. 

"Do you need bandages or anything?"

"I don't...think so?"

"...I should check." 

"Whatever you say."

Hugh began to unbutton his shirt as Simon laid down a first aid kit on the arm of the couch.   
He gasped when he turned around. Not because he saw Hugh shirtless, but because of the fact that he was actually hurt. 

A long, deep, bruise, against his collarbone, made its way down the middle of his chest. It looked as if it would bleed at any second. 

"Does it...hurt?" Simon whispered, running a few cold fingers across it. Hugh shuddered at the cold contact, trying his best to stay still.

"No," he lied. It did hurt, but only a bit. And he didn't want Simon to move his hand.   
He gave it another good feel before searching the med-kit again. Hugh let go of his breath. Simon's fingers were cold but.... when that cold left, he felt something leave with him too. Like, something...he needed to breath. 

"Mkay, hold still," Simon muttered, as he gently pressed a wet cloth to his chest. Hugh sucked in another breath as he let Simon do his thing. It was over by the time Hugh wanted to ask if he was done. He looked down at his chest, seeing a new covered bandage. It was neat work.

"Thanks, man..." he said, offering his fist. He cringed on the inside as Simon gave him a weird look but returned the awkward gesture.

"A-anytime..." he mumbled, And immediately went back to putting the med-kit away. Hugh sighed as he left the room. 

And it was only him in that room for awhile. He stretched carefully, flipping through the Tv, trying to relax. But the more he tried, the more he thought about that Simon hadn't come back yet. Was it really that weird? Hugh huffed, accepting that it was. 

But...he always did stuff like that. Fist bumps and high fives... It couldn't have been so weird that Simon literally just wanted to go to bed because of it...Could it? Was that what it was?

Hugh's leg bounced restlessly as he tried to take peeks into his room. His door was only open a crack and he could hear him walking around. What was he doing? Should he bother? Would be worth any of their time? Hugh finally gave in to his suspicions and got up from the couch. 

He carefully walked to the room, trying not to irritate his pains. 

"Si?" He called into the darkness. And the answer of a lamp turning on came. Simon had changed into a hoodie and shorts, feet bare on the carpet.

"Whats wrong? Did something come off?" 

Hugh shook his head, realized he was referring to his bandage. 

"No, i just...you didn't...come back..." he admitted. 

He wasn't in the mood to lie. Not to Simon. Not to Jackrabbit. Not to Sci-fi. Not to him. He just wanted him to come back into the living room.

"I was just changing," Simon reassured, gesturing to himself. Hugh looked him up and down, the last look resting on his lips.

He nodded, after realizing he was staring for...too long. Simon patted the edge of the bed, turning on his own tv. Hugh ignored his small pains, once more, to sot with him. He carefully rested his head against Simon's, Simon leaning in to let them rest on each other. 

The dusk turned into night, as they sat quietly, letting the cartoons be the only sounds around them. At one point, Simon began to move away but then came back, because,...well, Hugh didn't know why. He didn't know why he moved in the first place. Maybe he was just...readjusting himself?

"What did he say to you?" Simon finally said. But Hugh was too focused on the fact he hadn't actually said anything in those few hours Hugh came in the room. 

And he finally did, but he didn't know what he was saying?

"What?" 

"Alex."

"Alec."

"Whatever," Simon turned his head to look at Hugh's face. 

Sometimes, Hugh felt weird about him look ing at his face. He knew he had strange eyes, one blue, one brown, but he never knew what Simon thought about them. He never knew what anyone thought about them, actually. 

"What did he say?" Simon forced, again, placing a firm hand on his thigh. 

"He... said..." Hugh searched his head, trying to ignore how intense his eyes were. Deep and purple and sparkly...

"He said...do you...want to die? ..I think..."

"You think?

"I guess?"

"Hugh!" Simon jumped to his feet from the bed. His face contorted into anger and fear. 

"You could've died! He could've killed you!"

Hugh laughed. Simon reeled back, hurt. But Hugh didn't see it. His eyes were closed. 

"He couldn't stand a chance against me, Si. You know that," he exclaimed, with more pride than warranted. Simon just frowned. Hugh stopped laughing. He even felt his grin fade away. 

"...I...," Hugh tried say something again, but that silence overpowered him. 

"Sorry," he whispered instead. Simon relaxed his shoulders. He sat back down on the bed, bumping his head against Hugh's shoulder.

"I don't want you to die..." Simon mumbled. Hugh closed his eyes, feeling Simon pressed his lips against his bare shoulder. 

"I know....I know, Im sorry...." Hugh apologized again and again. He knew Simon knew better than his own ego. 

Simon just knew better than anything. Hugh knew that. And he sat there and laughed about it. He had every right to be upset. Simon looked up to him again, resting his chin on him. Hugh looked back, their noses so close. 

Simon kissed his cheek. 

"You can't let him win, ok? I never got to say i love you yet."


End file.
